


Welcomed Compromises

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hanukkah, M/M, holiday fluff, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 11 of 25 Days of Pairings: SilecAlec tries to cheer up his boyfriend.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Alec Lightwood
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Welcomed Compromises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Serious note: If at some point I misrepresent or misspell something about Hanukkah, please, please, please call me out on it.
> 
> Be it in the comments or through an anonymous [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask). I **100%** welcome and encourage it.
> 
> The next two fics will be around some aspects of Hanukkah.
> 
> Thank you to [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars) for being the Beta for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

Simon watched as Alec entered the common room while struggling to hold all the items he was carrying. 

“I told you only to bring five with you,” Simon teased and helped his boyfriend placed down his items. He saw two laundry tokens in the pile of things and was shocked. In college dorms, laundry tokens were sacred. 

“Are you sure you want to play with these?” Simon questioned as he held up one of the tokens. “If someone lands  _ gimel _ or  _ hay, _ you could lose them.”

“It’s the end of the year Si. What am I even going to use them for?” Alec rolled his eyes and dropped himself right next to Simon on the couch. “I’m not Jace; my clothes are already packed and set except for the clothes for tomorrow.” 

“Are you nervous?” Simon asked as he intertwined his and Alec’s hands. “You could still back out, and I wouldn’t be hurt. Meeting your boyfriend’s parents is a big deal. I know I am super scared to meet your parents. Not that you make them sound sca-” 

Alec stopped his boyfriend’s rambling with a small kiss and smile. 

“If I didn’t want to go spend Hanukkah with you and your family, I wouldn’t have said yes,” Alec explained with a smile. “I’m excited to celebrate your religion as well, babe. We will celebrate with yours and then fly off on the 22nd to mine. I promise to keep my parents away from you.” 

Simon batted his hand against Alec’s shoulder and frowned. 

“You better!” Simon laughed and looked at the seven items Alec had brought with him for the game. 

They had decided to spend their last night in the co-ed dorm, learning how to play Dreidel from Simon. Simon had explained the basics and that they would need small tokens or items to play the game. So all of them had gone off to collect them. 

Simon looked at the two laundry tokens, a small bag of chips, a soda, a water bottle, a highlighter, and a candy bar Alec had placed on the table. Simon himself had brought back a comic book, a pack of two cookies, a ginger ale, a small batman toy, and a pencil sharpener. He had only told them to bring five since they weren’t playing for long; Simon and Alec’s plane left early in the morning, and they needed to sleep. 

“I only did bring five,” Alec said as he reached for the bag of chips and soda before offering them to Simon. “I saw you didn’t eat much at dinner, thought you could use a snack.” 

Simon lit up at the mention of food and pushed himself a bit onto Alec’s lap. 

“You brought me food?” Simon made grabby hands at the snacks his boyfriend had. “Have I told you today how amazing you are?”

“Just eat your food, Si,” Alec grumbled but kissed him on the forehead. 

Simon had to admit he wasn’t entirely there at dinner. Tonight was the first night of Hanukah, and the first time he wouldn’t be there with his family to start it. It felt weird to Simon. At the same time, though, he didn’t regret his decision to stay an extra day so that he and Alec would fly in together instead of flying in one day apart. 

“Hello?” Alec answered his phone, startling Simon, from his thoughts and mindless munching. “Hold on, Becky. I don’t have you all on video chat.” 

Simon perked up at the mention of his sister’s name and attempted to look over to Alec’s phone. 

“What about now, sweety?” came Simon’s mother’s voice from Alec’s phone. 

Alec moved them, so Simon was on his lap, and his arms were in front of them so Simon could see his mom and sister, and they could see Alec and him. 

“Mom?” Simon asked, confused. He still didn’t know why they were calling his boyfriend or when they had the time to exchange numbers. “What’s going on?”   


“Oh sweety, you know you shouldn’t be eating junk food this late at night,” she reprimanded him. “Alec had the fantastic idea that since you both won’t be here tonight to light the first candle with us, we could use video chat instead, so even if you weren’t here, you could still be a part of it.”   


Simon felt his smile start to stretch on his face. He hadn’t thought of that. It had never occurred to Simon that he could still be a part of this all, be it slightly different from the past, but Simon wouldn’t miss the first night. He turned slightly to Alec and kissed his boyfriend’s chin softly. 

“Thank you,” Simon whispered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Beta: [brightasstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars)
> 
> Don't miss the chance to sign-up for the [Shadowhunters Rare Pair Exchange](https://sh-rare-pair-exchange.tumblr.com/).
> 
> 13 pairings left and 14 days left. Want to see if your pairing is on the list? Drop me an [Ask](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Meet you back here tomorrow.


End file.
